1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit capable of generating an electric signal, and in particular, to a shading signal generating circuit.
2. Related Art
Currently, in a thin film transistor liquid crystal display, a plurality of transistors are usually used to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. In the liquid crystal display, a transistor array substrate is a necessary and important part. The transistor array substrate usually includes a plurality of pixel units, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of data lines.
The pixel units are electrically connected to the scan lines and the data lines. Each of the pixel units usually includes a transistor and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the transistor. The scan lines and the data lines are electrically connected to the transistors. Each of the scan lines can transmit a gate signal. Mostly, the gate signal is generated by a gate driver and is used for switching on and off the transistor to control the data line to output a pixel voltage to the pixel electrode, so as to charge a liquid crystal capacitor corresponding to the pixel unit, thereby enabling the liquid crystal display to display images.
However, feedthrough voltages generated by the pixel units are not consistent due to the influence of capacity coupling effects and loads. Generally speaking, a large difference exists between a feedthrough voltage generated by the pixel unit close to the gate driver and a feedthrough voltage generated by the pixel unit away from the gate driver, thereby resulting in the flicker of a frame.